creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter's Bio
Harry Potter (born July 31, 1980) is a pure-blood wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter, both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. He was played by Daniel Radcliffe in the movies (see picture for reference). Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort/ After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived". One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley. While in her care he would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to the Bond of Blood charm Albus Dumbledore placed upon him. This powerful charm would protect him until he became of age, or no longer called his aunt's house home. Harry's time with the Dursleys was harsh (I think it's child abuse. I MEAN COME ON A CUPBOARD! DUDLEY HAD 2 BEDROOMS AND YOU COULDN'T GIVE HARRY A ROOM?!), but necessary. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard when Hagrid visited him. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his school years for: * protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort in his year 1 *saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, and slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk in year 2 *learning how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus in year 3 * winning the Triwizard Tournament being underage in year 4 (although the competition ended with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort) *teaching and leading Dumbledore's Army in year 5 and fighting in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. He, Ron, and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry personally saw the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside him. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live. After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of seventeen. After the war, Harry became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionise the Ministry of Magic. At some point, he married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children: James Sirius (named after his father and godfather), Albus Severus (named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape), and Lily Luna (named after his mother and Luna Lovegood). He was also named the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin, the son of Tonks and Remus. In 2007 Harry was promoted to Head of the Auror Office at the age of 26 and would occasionally deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures at Hogwarts. He later went on to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by the summer of 2020. All of this information is from the Harry Potter Wiki. If you want more info, visit the wiki! If you find any tidbits of information you think should be on here, then add it! Category:Harry Potter Category:Work in Progress Category:Males Gryffindors Category:Bios